


Ring

by heeseungsapple



Category: ENHYPEN (Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 21:47:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29972757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heeseungsapple/pseuds/heeseungsapple
Summary: You, Niki’s girlfriend, are scared while watching a horror movie with him.
Relationships: Nishimura Riki | Ni-ki/Reader
Kudos: 5





	Ring

You had been claiming that you wanted to have a horror movie date with Niki ever since the two of you started dating. Every time the two of you passed a movie theatre, you would always tug at his shoulder and suggest watching the newest horror movie that came out; however, Niki would always turn you down in hopes of doing something a bit more romantic with you.

Today, Niki really couldn’t turn down your suggestion. You looked too cute as you were begging him to buy tickets for the reshowing of a classic horror film, _Ring_. And hell, it was a Japanese film, so if you were going to watch a horror film together for the first time anyway, it might as well be a classic from his country.

Niki recalls you excitedly grasping his arm as he bought tickets for the two of you. He blushed as you did this, happy that he was able to contribute to your happiness. As he looked at the text on the tickets, he thought about what he would do during the movie to entertain himself – he’s already watched _Ring_ a billion times by now, so he figured he’d just concentrate on you during the movie.

But now, the two of you were in a nearly empty movie theatre, watching the movie… and you weren’t excited. You were scared to death.

Niki glances at you as you’re shuffling in your seat during the movie. You jump during especially scary parts, and sometimes use Niki’s hoodie sleeves to block the sight of scary scenes. Although Niki knows that he really shouldn’t be deriving any form of glee from your discomfort, Niki finds your behavior really cute. Also, he likes when you tug at his sleeves during the movie as it feels like he’s protecting you.

 _“…are you okay?”_ Niki whispers to you during the movie, trying to hide his smirk. You shake your head at him.

 _“…this is way too scary,”_ you whisper back to Niki.

Niki puts his arm around your shoulder and caresses your arm in an effort to comfort you. As Niki’s hand is rubbing up and down your arm, you start to shudder as you continue watching the film.

 _“Is she faking to be scared to get my attention? This movie isn’t that scary…”_ Niki thinks to himself as he feels you shake in response to the scenes playing on the screen.

Although Niki thinks that you’re exaggerating your fear, he is abundantly happy to make you the focus of his attention. He starts to draw hearts and smiley faces into your arm during the film, which makes you glance cheerily for a split second at him.

Niki is starting to get the feeling that you’re not that scared, but he wants to still have a little fun with you while you’re being all cute. He uses his hand, which was on your arm, to then lightly press your head onto his shoulder. During more tense parts of the movie, you burrow your head into his shoulder.

As your head is on Niki’s shoulder, he can smell the scent of your perfume more clearly. He likes being physically close to you like this… he wishes you were more affectionate regularly, and not just during scary movies.

_“Maybe we should watch more horror movies together…”_

__________________________________________

After the film showing, Niki and you exit the movie theatre, hand in hand. Niki thinks that it’d be romantic to take a walk on the street at night alongside you, and you oblige. As the two of you are looking at the various shops lined alongside the road, Niki notices that you are looking anxiously at women with long black hair, due to the main antagonist in _Ring_ sharing a similar appearance.

Niki realizes now that you were in fact, not faking your scared reaction for his attention… you are legitimately frightened. He then lets go of your hand and decides to step into your field of view to block you from glancing at a woman with long hair.

 _“Just look at me instead,”_ Niki thinks to himself.

“…hi,” Niki smiles at you. You snap out of your fright for a split second, becoming calm upon seeing the face of your doting boyfriend. You give a quick smile to him, noticing that he’s glancing at your lips.

Niki wants to kiss you really badly… but PDA like this is frowned upon. You glance back at Niki’s lips, to which he smirks. He feels happy that he’s distracted you, at least for a bit, from your fears.

The two of you continue to walk down the street, with Niki continuously cracking jokes to make you feel better.

__________________________________________

After your date, Niki brings you to the foot of your doorstep such that he can give you a proper goodnight. Although Niki has tried his best to assuage your fears today, you’re still scared.

“ _Niki… please don’t leave me alone,_ ” you say to the boy in front of your house. Niki blushes upon you saying this.

_"God, she looks so cute…"_

“…I wish I could stay,” Niki says to you, meaning every word with the entirety of his being. As much as Niki wants to protect you, he knows he’ll get murdered by your family if he stays the night.

You look disappointed at Niki’s statement, but you nod at him understandingly anyway.

“I see…”

Niki then takes off his hoodie, even though the weather outside is incredibly cold. You look at Niki in confusion, unsure of why he’s done this.

“This friend… will protect you tonight. His name is Tomodachi. He’ll protect you since he protected you throughout the movie,” Niki says, balling up his hoodie and handing it over to you.

At first, you reject the offer, since it’d be too cold for Niki to go home without a hoodie; however, Niki insists that you take “Tomodachi”. You hug the hoodie as if it’s your new friend, which makes Niki smile.

“Now Tomodachi, don’t take my girl,” Niki jokes at his hoodie, giving a humorous point to the inanimate object. You smile at Niki, and he smiles back at you.

_“…I love you. Don’t hesitate to call or message me tonight if you’re scared.”_

Niki gives you a hug and a quick kiss on the forehead, and bids you goodnight.


End file.
